


The Late Night Visit

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy and smutty one-shot to feed your KaiBaek feelings, I was feeling very lonely as I wrote this lol, Jongin is cute and Baekhyun is cute, M/M, What's new, seriously I'm so lonely it's no joke, they're both so cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Jongin unexpectedly visits Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	The Late Night Visit

Bookmarks.

When Jongin called, Baekhyun had just been thinking about settling down on his couch with a can of beer and some dried squid snack, so he could drink in peace and watch people, which was one of his favorite hobbies that he had developed as he entered his late twenties.

It was kind of unusual of Jongin to call him late at night, especially when he had individual schedules. So Baekhyun was a bit worried when he picked up the call.

“Jongin? You okay?”

Jongin chuckled warmly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just — what’s up?”

“Can I come?”

Baekhyun blinked. “To my home?”

“No, your —” Jongin sighed. “Ah, I almost went too far just now.”

Baekhyun put down his beer on the table.“What were you gonna say, Jongin?” 

“Nothing, hyung. Really.”

“Wow. So convincing.” Baekhyun said flatly. He could have gone further to show his displeasure but he felt like Jongin’s voice was slightly higher than it usually was — Jongin was not okay. So Baekhyun just said, “Of course you can come, to my home I mean. Where are you now?”

His doorbell rang.

“You fucker,” Baekhyun mumbled, making his way to his door.

“I missed you too,” Jongin said as he entered, hanging up his phone. The door closed behind him with a gentle series of clicks.

Jongin’s hair was unstyled. He had a mask over his face, simple jeans and a grey hoodie, all of which were Jongin’s go-to whenever he tried to blend into the crowd.

He then pulled Baekhyun into a hug so hard Baekhyun thought he was going to emerge into Jongin’s body. Jongin smelled like himself: warm and strong, just a bit smokier.

“Did you grill something?” Baekhyun said..

Jongin didn’t let go of Baekhyun, instead he spoke into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, making him squirm. “There was this outdoor party and they were grilling some stuff, yeah. I didn’t eat any though. Why, do I smell bad?”

“No, not bad.”

“Okay,”

“Jongin?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can you hug me inside? I opened up a beer, don’t want it to —”

Jongin promptly turned Baekhyun around and then wrapped his arms around his waist, his chin still resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun heard him toe off his shoes.

“Lead the way hyung,” Jongin said, sounding much better than he did on the phone.

“What did you do today? Baekhyun asked, slowly making his way back to the kitchen. It was not easy to walk fast when Jongin was leaning his almost-entire weight on him. The warm puff of his breath around Baekhyun’s neck was also slightly distracting.

“Not much,” Jongin offered. “I had a nice lunch with my family though.”

Baekhyun smiled. Family was so important to Jongin, it was a shame he didn’t get to spend as much time as he would like to with them. “And the party?”

“Someone important. I don’t know. I just needed to be there, shake some hands, thank them for their interest — money, I mean. I hate this stuff.”

“I know,” Baekhyun put his hand over Jongin’s, which was still on his stomach. “Do you want some beer, too?”

Jongin shook his head.

“Do you want to sit down with me on the couch and watch people? I’ve got extra binoculars. Last week I watched a lady trip over her foot because she was running too fast and fell on the ground, all four limbs sprawling in different directions and everything.”

Jongin shook his head again. “Nhg-ah,” he said, and Baekhyun could just hear his big pout.

“Okay, then, what would you like to do? Did you come to hyung in the middle of the night just to feel my tummy?”

Jongin had indeed a hand inside Baekhyun’s shirt, rubbing his stomach.

“I wanna sleep with you,” Jongin whispered.

The shiver that went down Baekhyun’s spine was so hard, it was a miracle he hadn’t bust a lamp or something. “Eh, now?”

“I mean, just sleep. Lay down, close our eyes and fall asleep. And yes, now, hyung. I’m really tired.” Jongin murmured. “Why? What did you think I was saying?

Baekhyun gulped down the rest of his beer and burped loudly. “Just that, what else could you have meant?”

“Hmmmm,” Jongin kissed the exposed bit of skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go and wash up. Do you have any extra clothes?”

Jongin shook his head again, apparently dead-set on being a baby tonight.

“Wait, you hungry? Do you want me to heat you up something? I’ve got some leftover rice, Mom’s radish kimchi that you like so much. I can throw in spam and eggs, and make you fried rice.”

“Sounds good,” Jongin whispered. “But I’m not hungry right now, maybe tomorrow, for breakfast?”

“Are you sure? I’ll even feed you,”

“Feed me … you? You know it’s my favorite.”

Baekhyun ripped himself out of Jongin’s arms and hurried away to his room, Jongin at his heels, laughing.

  
  


As underwear was the only clothing of his that would actually fit Jongin, Baekhyun gave him a pair of boxers, and as Jongin usually just slept in his underwear it was no problem. 

Baekhyun came out of his shower first and he threw on his favorite pair of cotton shorts that were just soft and thin and comfortable enough to sleep in, along with a white t-shirt. Jongin, uncharacteristically, was taking a long time in the bathroom, so Baekhyun opened up the book he was reading and flopped down on his stomach on the bed.

“You read now?” Jongin said as he walked into the room, his wet feet making squishy sounds on the wooden floor. He was wearing nothing but Baekhyun’s boxers, his long limbs confidently on display. Baekhyun was sorry to see Jongin’s stomach hair was waxed off, as it always did whenever they were active.

“Don’t be a brat,” Baekhyun sent Jongin a glare, but the effect was ruined because he was smiling. He also decided to ignore Jongin’s boner, as Jongin seemed pretty indifferent about it.

Jongin lied down on his back beside Baekhyun and grinned. “What’s it about?”

“You can read with me.” Baekhyun offered. “Turn around.” 

“I took off my lenses, can’t see a shit now. Besides, I’m tired. Just tell me about it.”

“Well, it’s a murder mystery,” Baekhyun began, pointedly looking away from Jongin’s naked chest. Jongin’s hand started to brush against Baekhyun’s arm. It felt frozen cold. How did Jongin have an erection when he had obviously taken a cold shower? Must be a youth thing, Baekhyun thought.

“And?” Jongin prompted.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “There’s this woman who murdered her husband. But she won’t talk about it. Like, at all. She hasn’t spoken for six years. He was the love of her life and she killed him, and nobody knows why.”

“Why did she kill him? Did you get to that part yet?”

“No, but I have some guesses. I’m not gonna tell you though.”

Jongin pouted — the big, exaggerated pout that he reserved only for special occasions to get what he wanted. “I like listening to your thoughts. Please tell me,” he said softly. His fingers over Baekhyun’s arm were leaving a long trail of goosebumps.

“Read it yourself and find out,” Baekhyun said, standing his ground, on the bed, on his stomach. “We all need to read more.”

“Maybe I will,” Jongin gave in. “Is it exciting? How long is it?”

“Yeah, it’s really exciting. Right from the first page. It’s an easy read too. That’s why I chose a crime book to get into reading.” Baekhyun flipped through the back of the book, careful not to accidentally read any lines that might spoil the ending. “It’s like two hundred and seventy pages.”

“Mmm, maybe I will try it out.” Jongin yawned deeply and then smiled at Baekhyun sleepily, looking very cute but so very tired. There was a thin layer of tears glistening at the corner of Jongin’s eyes. Baekhyun wiped at them with his fingertips.

“Get under the cover,” Baekhyun ordered. “I’ll get the lights.”

“No, you can read. I’m a lot more awake after my shower.”

As much as he would have liked to make some progress on his book, Baekhyun closed it and got up from the bed. Jongin may have been feeling better, but half of his right eye was bloodshot, and he looked slightly thinner than he was the last time Baekhyun saw him. 

“Nope, you need to sleep. Trust me, you’ll thank me for every minute you spent dreaming.”

“Ah, you’re probably right.” Jongin literally crawled to the pillows, and barely lifted the cover before slumping down. Baekhyun waited for him patiently and then turned off the lights. Then he joined Jongin on the bed.

“I have a guest bedroom, you know?”

“I know,”

“There is a bed.”

“I know,”

“Just as big as this one,”

“I know… but there’s no hyung in it.”

They were facing each other. The night was cloudy and dark, but Baekhyun’s adult-nightlight on the wall (thank you very much) gave plenty of light for them. 

“Hyung, come here.” Jongin said, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling.

Baekhyun licked his lips. “Jongin’s it’s hot.”

“I’m cold.”

“How can you be cold?”

“I’m emotionally distressed,” Jongin said, and Baekhyun knew he was being serious.

So he scooted closer and squished his cheek against Jongin’s chest. Jongin was still pretty cool, so it felt good for more than one reason. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jongin sighed. “No. Yes, but no. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Whatever you want.”

“What did you do today?” Jongin asked. “And hyung, take off this shirt. You said you were hot.”

“I’m going to stay dressed.” Baekhyun said firmly, at which Jongin clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I just stayed home all day. I woke up a bit late. I made myself breakfast, it feels good when I cook for myself. Then I was online pretty much the whole day. I played games, I watched a movie —”

“Which one?”

“Knives Out.”

Jongin hummed as if he remembered something. “I think Taemin mentioned that once. Was it good?”

“Yeah, it’s good. A murder mystery, but the tone is very light, almost merry. We can watch it together next time you come over, if you want. I bought it.”

Jongin’s chin was moving over Baekhyun’s head, forwards and backwards. “Murder again. Should I be worried?”

“Yes, you should be. I’m a dangerous man.”

“I would believe that if I hadn’t witnessed you scream down an entire building over a cockroach, but I did witness you scream down an entire building over a cockroach, so …”

Baekhyun looked up at Jongin. “I’ll lick your face.”

Jongin looked back at him and said softly, “You know I wouldn’t mind that.”

It was things like this that made Baekhyun think what if he and Jongin were born in another time, in another life, in another society, so they could … date. It sounded so weird, the thought of Jongin and him  _ dating _ . No unsaid confessions, no secret kisses, no hidden feelings. What would that be like? What was Jongin like with his lover? More attentive? Sweet? Risky? If they were together, would Jongin be treating him any different than he did? But then again, Baekhyun couldn’t see how Jongin could  _ get _ any better. 

“Of course you would.” Baekhyun said, trying to ignore his thoughts. His hand had made its way down to Jongin’s crotch automatically as soon Jongin had pulled him into his arms. He had been absentmindedly running the tip of his finger over Jongin’s dick, which was hard now. Baekhyun put his hand inside and started playing with its head.

“Hyung, your hand is in my underwear,” Jongin said and then giggled.

“It’s my underwear,” Baekhyun muttered.

Jongin nuzzled his nose against Baekhyun’s face. “Feels good. Thanks, hyung.”

Baekhyun let go of Jongin’s dick. “Hang on, I’ll just get the lube.” He meant to turn to reach for his nightstand but Jongin’s arms held him in place.

“Just spit on it.” Jongin suggested. “Don’t go.”

“No, we’re adults now and we’re not rushing backstage.”

Jongin stilled. “We’ve never rushed backstage.”

Baekhyun huffed, but he found himself smiling at Jongin’s tiny display of jealousy anyway. “It’s just a matter of speech. I didn’t mean it literally. Like, we’re not in a hurry, nor are we hiding from anyone.”

Jongin let him go, looking a bit embarrassed. Baekhyun wondered if Jongin knew how incredibly cute he looked when he got like that.

He quickly got the lube and then, just as quickly, turned on the air conditioner since he knew he was going to spend the entire night engulfed in Jongin’s embrace — Jongin was a clingy cuddler, and his usual body heat was no joke.

“So, what else did you do today?” Jongin asked as Baekhyun went back to slowly stroking his dick, now all lubed up and ready.

“Ummm, not much. Oh wait, I washed my whites today. I separate everything by colors now, can you believe it? I also threw out some rotten vegetables from my fridge. Some peppers had mold growing on them, Jongin. Mold! Eugh, it was disgusting.”

“Tell me more. Talk to me, hyung.” Jongin pleaded. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly but deeply.

Baekhyun still didn’t know what was bothering Jongin so much, and maybe, he thought, maybe even Jongin didn’t really know. He was just bothered, by this and that, and he was asking for help. Baekhyun was just glad he could give it. Nothing was worse than not being able to be of any use, and Baekhyun had been there before. So he talked.

“Well, I found this Youtuber who lives in the countryside. She makes videos of her daily life. Cooking, cleaning, painting, making a home and life for herself, you know? Almost made me buy a tiny bit of land outside the city.”

Jongin chuckled, and then made this cute movement of moving his butt forward in an attempt to scooch closer to Baekhyun.

“There is this new drama that’s coming out.” Baekhyun continued. He stopped stroking Jongin’s dick, and started to gently caress it with his fingers. “ _ The World of the Married _ . You know how I just get really frustrated over makjang, but I think I’m going to check it out. I trust Kim Hee Ae just that much.”

Jongin exhaled softly and planted a very wet kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “She’s a wonderful actress. I’ll never forget Secret Affair.”

“One drama where I actually rooted for the affair,” Baekhyun mused. “Can’t believe there are people who really live like that. All pinched up, and are enemies with everyone, even with their own mother.

“Open up your legs a bit more, Jongin, and move back a bit. I can’t move my hand much like this.”

“No, you don’t need to actually get me off. I don’t wanna move away.”

Baekhyun brought his other hand over Jongin’s cheek. Jongin looked at him with pleading eyes.

“How about this,” Baekhyun suggested. “I get on top of you, where I’ll have plenty of room to work with, and you can keep your hands on me.”

Jongin considered it for a moment. “Will you ride me?”

“No, I’ll just give you a handjob.”

“Dry hump me?”

Baekhyun kicked Jongin’s leg, but softly. “You promised you won’t make fun of my thing.”

“I’m not.”

Baekhyun glared. Jongin was still working his I’ve-never-done-anything-wrong-ever eyes. “Fine, I’ll hump you, but it won’t be dry.”

Jongin grinned. “I always did like you on top.” He turned on his back and pulled Baekhyun along, who settled over Jongin’s hip snugly, and took off his t-shirt. Jongin wiggled his butt in delight. His hands came over to play with Baekhyun’s waist and nipples.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” 

“You sure you don’t want to … you know, go all the way?”

“No,”

“Why?”

“Because I can see your eyes starting to lose focus.”

“What? My eyes aren’t losing —”

“It’s been a while, and I know me.” Baekhyun confessed. “I’ll just keep waking you up during the night.”

Jongin gave him one of his devilish smirks. “You know I definitely wouldn’t mind  _ that _ .”

“Of course you don’t,” Baekhyun quickly got up to take off his shorts and underwear.

When he sat back down, Jongin got some lube on his hands and made a nice skilful job of getting Baekhyun’s dick fully hard. 

“Have you talked to Jongdae hyung lately?”

“Yeah, just two days ago. No, was it yesterday? Definitely less than three days.” Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully, trying to remember. “Okay maybe we talked three days ago.”

Jongin giggled. Because that’s what Jongin did, that’s the kind of person Jongin was. He giggled, and he looked at you, really looked at you, was genuinely interested in hearing about your day, even though he looked like how he did, and could move like how he could, and was who he was: an idol, a celebrity, a much desired token, a lust inducing, maddening, unattainable man, who would sit with you and laugh and clap and stomp his feet, but then would get into a car, protected by his bodyguards, leaving you with a barely graspable short memory of him with you — did it really happen? Jongin was a breathing and walking and talking dream, one you could see and witness and even touch and hold, but was never taken or claimed or owned.

“What did he say?” Jongin said, and Baekhyun leered his mind back to Jongdae. “Is he okay? The last we talked, he was deliriously happy.”

“Oh yeah, he gets those moments.” Baekhyun sighed and started to play with Jongin’s dick, circling his fingers around it. “Then he gets sad and droopy, but he’s almost always in a courageous and grateful mood. You know, by a sheer power of force.”

“Like that time Junmyeon hyung was working out for like four hours a day? And had a strict diet that had no room for rice, or sugar, or salt, or happiness, or sanity — as you said, if I remember correctly. He was feeling  _ so good _ that he kept smiling, even when he was asleep. Like that?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Pretty much. But that had a pretty shallow purpose of just looking good for other people, and vain stuff like being healthy and feeling good. Jongdae’s reason is big and real, so, you know, it’s actually genuine.”

“Sehun ended up taking care of him though. It’s weird how  _ old _ Sehun can be sometimes,” Jongin hissed as he inhaled and then let out a soft sigh of pleasure at Baekhyun’s fingers playing around with his dick. “Come on, hyung, please ride me.”

“No, I need you to cum for me, Jongin, and cum for me now. Then we can go to sleep.” Baekhyun started to slowly roll his hips, his dick aligned with Jongin’s.

“ _ Please, _ ” Jongin said softly. “Hyung, I promise I’ll sleep right away, so just please.. fuck me?”

Baekhyun stopped moving, one of his fingers going up and down over the length of Jongin’s cock, as he thought over the choices he had in front of him.

Jongin loved sleeping and he was very good at it. And he was a type to basically get knocked out after sex. Still a cuddler, but a very deeply asleep one. So if Baekhyun gave in to Jongin’s pleas — and considering how long it has been for him — he would have one sound asleep Jongin in his arms in just a matter of a few minutes.

But, as he said earlier to Jongin, Baekhyun knew he would end up wanting to keep going. He would want to touch Jongin again, hold him again, kiss him again, and have him again and again and again. 

Jongin was a favorite summer hit song of your childhood; always so heart fluttering and had the power to transport you back to the night you spent dreaming about your crush, alone in your bed, tossing and turning, giggling and groaning, wishing and wanting to just sit together, have a talk, maybe even hold hands, and nothing else but contain your hearts inside.

Jongin, for Baekhyun, was a memory, a moment of realization, a step forward, and then one back to take a breath, a lurch, a confession, the spot where he stood naked and vulnerable but so sure, and the endless road Baekhyun would gladly walk if they were to take it together.

How could he not kiss Jongin? Tenderly, at first, and then with more power, pleading and demanding. How could he not whisper  _ yes _ ? How could he not make his way down Jongin’s perfect body, kissing and admiring every inch of his skin? Now warm, and always so soft and sensitive under his touches?

And touch Baekhyun did. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop it. He wouldn’t.

Jongin’s long legs were spread for him, and Baekhyun thought Jongin looked so pretty like that. Happily and eagerly taking Baekhyun’s fingers, then Jongin would look away if Baekhyun looked into his eyes for longer than a moment. He was shy like that. His lips would split into a boyish grin and he would look away, his body slightly shaking from his silent laughter.

He was one of the hottest things of their days, and here he was. Pliant and underneath Baekhyun, begging to be fucked.

“Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, mmmppphhh, hyung, please don’t stop, please?” Jongin didn’t look away this time.

The whole time, as he panted and moaned and gasped for air, as Baekhyun fucked him fast and rough, he looked at Baekhyun, and his eyes seemed to be saying a lot more than his mouth did.

Although he had a good idea of what Jongin was saying, with his eyes, Baekhyun didn’t say anything back. Indeed he even pretended like Jongin’s gaze was just filled with delirious desire of a great sex. So he talked to Jongin’s mouth.

“I just want to keep fucking you.” Baekhyun said. “Would you like that? Have me all over you for the whole night? And then the morning after? Even when people start calling for us, we could be here. Just me fucking you again and again. For days, for weeks, for months, even. On the bed, on the floor…”

Jongin kept nodding, small whispers of  _ yes _ spilling out of him.

“Over the window. I bet you’d love that, watching over the city while I fucked you from behind. All those people down there, clueless. Would you like that, Jongin? Hmm?”

“I would,” Jongin rasped out, keeping his eyes, as ever, on Baekhyun’s. “You know I would love whatever you did to me, hyung. Whenever, wherever …” Jongin gulped, a drop of sweat ran down his neck, making a fine line. Baekhyun wanted to lick it and then bite. Not hard, just a little bit of nibbling and sucking.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop talking. “What else, Jongin? What would you want me to do to you?”

“Anything,” Jongin said. “Everything.”

Baekhyun pounded into Jongin harder, his thighs were burning and his back was starting to ache but he paid no mind to that. Not when Jongin was all sweaty, with his cock hard and wet, and he making those small sounds, so soft and yet  _ so fucking erotic _ .

“I got a new couch. It’s big enough for both of us, but you didn’t even notice that when you came in, did you?” Baekhyun said, and was pleased to see Jongin give him a sheepish grin.

“I didn’t,” Jongin said. “I was too busy plotting my way into your pants.”

Baekhyun stopped moving. Jongin glared at him. Baekhyun winked at him. Jongin laughed.

“So you admit,” Baekhyun whispered, surprised at how dry his throat had gotten already. “You came here to get into my pants.” he started moving again, but slow and long this time. He knew that Jongin wanted him, needed him, to be buried deep inside, hitting him without a break, but slow was good, it was a much needed break to keep his sanity. It still felt incredible — he was fucking Jongin, after all — but this way he could have a minute to think.

Jongin nodded. “Have you seen yourself, hyung? Do you know what you look like, what you sound like? Hyung… do you have any idea how attractive you are? And lovable. Don’t you know? … don’t you know that I —” Jongin closed his eyes and it took him a moment or two to open them up and look at Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun grunted with frustration as his dick slipped out of Jongin. He cursed and stroked himself once, twice, lubed it up again, and then put it back into Jongin, who had been impatiently whispering  _ come on, come on, come on, put it in me and fuck me _ . 

“So good,” Jongin murmured. “Hyung, did I distract you that much? Were my words that interesting?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, instead he pushed Jongin’s left knee further into his chest and buried himself deep into Jongin. He almost came face to face with the beautiful man beneath him.

“What, Jongin? You what?” Baekhyun whispered. He kissed along Jongin’s collarbones. “Actually, never mind. Don’t say it, I can’t hear it. I’ll die.”

And with that Baekhyun barely spoke again. He fucked Jongin so fast and so hard that Jongin could barely make out words to show his pleasure. His moans made it up for it though.

They were both very hot and sweaty, but Baekhyun didn’t care. As soon as Jongin was done coming, he let himself go. Jongin caught him and held him tightly, kissing his head and brushing his hair.

Only when his erratic breathing had calmed down, only when the mist was cleared out, did Baekhyun sit up and pulled out, still holding hands with Jongin. He watched his cum spill out of Jongin’s hole, onto the freshly washed white sheets he had just put up that afternoon.

He was so fucked.

Baekhyun let Jongin take a shower first, so he could clean up his bed and make a new one. 

Jongin was standing by the bathtub . Baekhyun came to stand next to him. “Admiring my bathtub?”

Jongin hummed. “I was just thinking that this was big enough for both of us.”

Baekhyun hummed too. “Now?”

“Yes. And I was also wondering if I could get you cum before the bathtub filled up. Should we make a bet?”

“If I win, you make me breakfast.” Baekhyun said, already imagining the ridiculously big sandwich Jongin had made one day, inspired by a random cooking video on Youtube. “That ridiculously big sandwich you made the other day, dipped in egg and stuff.”

“Okay,” Jongin agreed easily, which made Baekhyun uneasy.

“And if you win, what do you want?”

“You spend a day with me when we get a proper break,” Jongin said. “A whole day. Twenty-four hours.”

“That’s all? I’ll give you forty-eight hours.”

Jongin chuckled. “So cocky.” and then he was on his knees, licking up Baekhyun’s dick all over and then pumping with a fast and long strokes, so familiar, and so sure of himself. 

“I’m going to win this bet, hyung.” was all Jongin said before Baekhyun blacked out as his dick went straight down Jongin’s throat. 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun found himself gaping at a very wet and very determined Jongin riding his dick in his bathtub.

The water barely covered Baekhyun’s toes but he was already ready to spill. 

Jongin was gorgeous with his wet hair pushed back, and he kept sending some of those sexy smirks at Baekhyun, as he rolled his hips, not unlike the way he did on a stage. He knew Baekhyun had a thing for those smirks. He knew Baekhyun had a thing for Kai, as if he really was a real person. A sexy bad boy with a devilish charm and a heart of gold. Baekhyun loved Jongin for playing along with him like this sometimes, but he also wanted to bury himself somewhere until a new century had begun, where he could have a fresh start.

“Why so shy?” Jongin pretty much purred at him. “Just few minutes ago you were fucking my brains out, now your ears are red and you can barely look at me.”

Jongin put two fingers underneath Baekhyun’s chin and lifted his face up. “There, don’t look away.” 

Baekhyun gulped. Jongin kissed him.

Maybe it was Jongin’s lips, always a favorite of Baekhyun’s, maybe it was the tongue, so hot and wet and demanding, maybe it was the way Jongin panted and gasped, or maybe it was the way Jongin fucked himself on Baekhyun’s dick, but Baekhyun found himself pulling away from the kiss and gasping as he came, surprised at how hard the orgasm had hit him.

“Haaa …. aaah …. Aaahh … fuuuuckkk….”

Jongin sweetly Baekhyun’s hair back and kissed his forehead affectionately. He was still hard. Baekhyun’s eyes were still closed but he could feel Jongin’s hard dick poking at him, but Jongin seemed in no hurry to catch a release.

“I win.” he whispered.

Baekhyun could only nod, wrapping his fingers around Jongin’s cock. Jongin said something appreciative and kissed him again.

When he woke, his bedroom was alive with the morning light, and his bed was empty and cold — a stark difference compared to sleeping in the dark with Jongin’s warm chest against his back, and Jongin’s fingers roaming around his stomach. 

He hadn’t expected Jongin to stick around all day, but he hadn’t expected this either: leaving so early, and without a word at that.

All the memories of their night flashed through Baekhyun’s mind as he got up and got washed up. Jongin begging for him, Jongin sighing in pleasure, Jongin on his knees, looking up at him. Jongin’s fingers, Jongin’s stomach, Jongin’s legs and Jongin’s neck. It was all Jongin, Jongin, and more of Jongin.

Baekhyun went into the kitchen and the first thing he saw was a plate wrapped in a stretch wrap. There was enough sandwich inside for two people, easily, and they were still quite warm.

He almost ran out then. Maybe Jongin had just left. Maybe he was in the parking lot, maybe he was just sitting in his car, checking his phone. Maybe he was just a block away. Baekhyun could still catch him. He could just call him and go to him and … and then what?

And then what?

Baekhyun sniffled and opened up the wrap. He took a big bite out of a sandwich, wiping the tears around the corners of his eyes. It was hard to swallow, but he managed anyway. It was hard to sit down and not run after Jongin, but he did it anyway. It was hard to keep his heart together, but he held on anyway.

Then he remembered some more. 

Jongin’s little insistent kisses, his deep throaty chuckles against Baekhyun’s ears, making him squirm in Jongin’s arms.

Those weren’t memories of last night, neither were they a part of his dream. They had happened, this morning, before Jongin left.

Yes, yes, yes. Jongin had said something about not caring about stinky breath, and something about making sure Baekhyun kept his words. _Go back to_ _sleep_ , Jongin had said. And then … _Hyung, I love you_.

This time, a whole different kind of tears assaulted Baekhyun’s eyes, but he welcomed them. He gulped down a glass of water, burped loudly and went back to attacking the warm, ridiculously big sandwiches.

It was the best breakfast he had ever had, and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Also, his book was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's october? what do you mean 2020 is gonna end in less than three months? what do you mean? how? what? it's supposed to be march. we're in march, right? life stopped in march. what?


End file.
